The present invention relates to a crack tape for repairing cracks on a wall surface, and more particularly to an elastic crack tape that includes a middle layer of net having elastic material applied over two sides thereof.
It is a common practice to repair a crack on a wall surface either by cutting off areas on the wall along two sides of the crack and filling the cut areas with concrete, or simply by applying a crack tape over the crack.
A conventional crack tape is usually made of fiber glass or cotton paper strip and includes only one single layer. When the conventional crack tape is used to repair a crack on the wall, the tape is directly applied onto the wall above the crack through bonding agent. Thereafter, the repaired wall is painted or plastered. In a more careful manner, areas on the wall along two sides of the crack are also cut off to provide a recess into which the crack tape is applied to cover the crack before the recess is filled with stucco and finished with paint.
Such one-layer crack tape made of fiber glass or cotton paper strip and directly applied over a crack through bonding agent tends to tear apart or deform under compression when the wall area near the crack expands or contracts due to changes in temperature. The torn or deformed crack tape loses its ability of repairing the crack. Another important factor causing the tear or deformation of the crack tape is the bonding agent that has a property completely different from that of the crack tape.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an elastic crack tape to eliminate the problem of the conventional crack tapes that has a material different from the bonding agent for adhering the crack tape to the cracked wall and tends to tear or deform under expansion or contraction of the crack wall.